Give It To Me
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternate take between Rey and Kylo Ren on the planet Kef Bir. *A little intimate from chapter 3 on, so be warned*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Death Star II lay as a wreck on Kef Bir. No one had truly explored the secrets it hid from the galaxy. Rey was determined to uncover this secret in order to keep the galaxy from falling into complete disarray. Somewhere on this wreckage was a Sith Wayfinder, one of two in existence, that would lead her to Exegol to confront Emperor Palpatine. Although he was her grandfather by blood, Rey strived to rise above the darkness in her pursuit to bringing peace to the galaxy and herself.  
As she climbed the wreckage, Rey was reminded of all the countless times she had climbed through the Star Destroyers that littered the desert landscape of Jakku. Thankful for the training, she pushed on until she reached the throne room of the Emperor from so many years ago. Gazing about her, Rey walked cautiously around until her eyes landed upon the throne where her grandfather used to sit as head of the now dead Galactic Empire. Shuddering slightly to herself, she focused back on the task at hand. She noticed a door to her left and walked over to examine it closer. As soon as she appeared in front of the door, it opened for her with a hiss. Rey took a deep breath and stepped inside turning to watch as the door shut behind her. She turned back to look ahead and walked into a room that had mirrors all around her. Looking to her left, Rey spotted what she had been searching for: the Sith Wayfinder. There was another one somewhere in the galaxy but Rey had no time to even begin trying to locate it. She stepped forward and tentatively extended a hand out towards the mysterious object, careful not to move too suddenly in case it was rigged with some sort of trap. Her hand wrapped around it gently and she pulled it out of where it had been kept all these years. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rey allowed herself to smile over this tiny but significant victory. But her victory was short-lived as she heard the ignition of a lightsaber close to her. When she turned to face who it was, Rey was all but struck with horror at the vision in front of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey was staring at herself. It wasn't a mirror image but a version of herself dressed all in black. It reminded her of the tunic Kylo Ren wore and she couldn't help but let him cross her mind. Standing before her was a darker version of Rey with a red double-ended lightsaber at the ready. Rey could see the hunger in this Rey's eyes and shuffled back a little bit away. The dark Rey smiled at her, which sent shivers down Rey's spine.  
"Don't be afraid of who you are," the dark Rey spoke in a sultry tone that made Rey shudder. The dark Rey stepped forward and began slashing as Rey ignited her own blue lightsaber to defend against the darker version of herself. The lightsabers were intertwined and they gazed at each other, Rey in horror and the dark Rey in sinister delight. Her smile was wicked and made Rey want to scream out in terror if she wasn't already so stunned by this vision.  
"It's in your blood. And if you turn, you can have him all for yourself," the dark Rey continued. "You know you want him. I can see it in your eyes. You want him desperately."  
"No, I want Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren," Rey replied, her voice shaking slightly. The dark Rey's grin widened.  
"The darkness inside you will overcome you and you will see your true nature. Give in to it!" she screamed as Rey watched the dark Rey's face turned into a horrid, monstrous look, making Rey fall backwards out of the room and fall on her back in the throne room. As she fell, she had let go of the Wayfinder and watched as it rolled away from her. But as she went to stand up and rush after it, the Wayfinder was caught by someone else. Rey's eyes lifted from the Wayfinder to the eyes of the man who held it. Kylo Ren had found her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylo Ren had stopped the Sith Wayfinder from rolling any further and held it tightly in his grasp. His eyes went from the wayfinder to the woman standing just ahead of him. She stared back and there was silence between them before Rey ignited her lightsaber. Kylo's hand dropped to his side but he still held on firmly to the wayfinder. She stepped towards him slowly without breaking eye contact.  
"Look at yourself. You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi, but you've proven something else," Kylo spoke, not letting his eyes leave her. He could feel his spine tingle at the sight of her and tried to keep control of his composure. The emotions he felt from her radiated through their bond and he was able to peer into her mind. Kylo was blown away by the vision Rey had encountered just moments ago. He saw the darker version of Rey and couldn't believe the power that pulsed from her, even though it was just a vision. "You can't go back to her now, like I can't," Kylo continued. He realized that the connection he felt with Rey was pure and true. She was now experiencing what he had and it drew him closer to her. Rey stared at him with an intensity that reminded him of when he first ever laid eyes on her and it lit a fire within him. "Give it to me," Rey demanded, watching as her words made Kylo physically shudder. She couldn't help but admit the power she felt in making him feel that way. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she watched him raise the wayfinder up before them. She was continuing to close the gap between them.  
"The Dark Side is in our nature. Surrender to it," Kylo pleaded as he had back on Snoke's ship. He was really struggling with how Rey was acting towards him and found it increasingly challenging to not just walk across the room, grab her, and kiss her with all his might. "Give it to me!" Rey repeated but with more vigor this time. By now she stood right in front of him and they were only a meter apart. They stared at each other with only their emotions rushing back and forth between them through their bond.  
"As you wish," Kylo replied as he reached forward with his free arm and wrapped it around Rey's waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. He moaned against her lips as she dropped her lightsaber and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kisses spoke thousands of words for how they felt about one another, finally surrendering to each other. Kylo smiled against Rey's lips at her intensity in which she ran her hands all over him. As he moved to wrap his other arm around her, Rey pulled back slightly looking at him. Kylo took this chance to kiss her neck and heard her moan in response.  
"Wait, Ben...not here…" Rey whispered as she spoke through heavy breaths.  
"You told me to give it to you, Rey, and that's what I plan on doing. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you," Kylo spoke and growled in pleasure as he finally gave in to his urges for the woman he always dreamed about. His heart had fluttered when she once again referenced him by his original name and he continued to kiss her from her neck back to her lips. Rey gave in and kissed him back, letting her fingers grip his hair tightly and pulling him in closer to her. A sudden thud broke them out of their kisses and they pulled apart abruptly. Their eyes went from each other to the door closest to where the elevator used to be. Kylo quickly looked back at Rey and took her lips with his. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered in such a way that it made Rey blush from excitement.  
"Come away with me, Rey. Let us finish what we started," he spoke in his rich, deep voice. Completely overwhelmed by her feelings for him, Rey simply nodded at his request and was whisked away to his TIE fighter. Kylo lead her by the hand and grasped it tightly so he wouldn't lose her. They climbed aboard and flew away from the wreckage to one of the nearby grasslands together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the TIE fighter landed just off shore from the Death Star II wreckage, Kylo lead Rey by the hand out of his ship. He took her into his arms and took her mouth with his hungrily. She matched his hunger and it drove him wild. They stood in each other's arms as their kisses became deeper and more intense. Kylo suddenly turned Rey around so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and felt her moan against his touch. His lips kissed her exposed neck and Rey shuddered in delight when she felt him lick and nip her gently. She reached a hand up to his hair and grabbed it tightly, smiling as she heard him grunt in pleasure at her firm grip. He brought his lips to her ear and heard her moan deeply.  
"I am going to give everything to you, Rey," he whispered in a deep, sultry way that sent Rey over the edge.  
"Please, Ben…I want you…" she whispered back and moaned as his lips were on her neck once again. Rey could feel his erection against her behind and sighed in anticipation for what was to come. Kylo pressed it into her behind and they both grunted out of pleasure from the feeling, which spurred him on to keep pressing into Rey. His hands moved from her waist to grasp her breasts and he pulled her shirt apart roughly. He massaged her breasts as Rey's hands slid down to rest on his thighs. She gripped him tightly on his thighs as he circled his fingers around her nipples and sucked on her neck. Kylo continued to grind into her and let one of his hands travel down to her private area. He slowly rubbed his hand across it and grinned as he heard Rey moan deeply at his touch. "Oh Ben…" Rey cried out before she grabbed his face with one hand and pulled his lips to hers, pressing her tongue inside his mouth and feeling his hand speed up against her groin. "Rey…" Kylo spoke in between kisses as he intensified his strokes against her groin. Rey broke the connection just for a bit to turn and face him, taking his face with her hands as she kissed him again. She let her hands travel down his broad chest to the hem of his shirt and ripped it off of him. Kylo growled deeply in response and pulled her top of as well before bringing her close so they were bare against each other. Rey kissed Kylo and let her lips trace his scar that she gave him back on Starkiller Base. "You are mine, Ben," she spoke in a very sensual tone that caught Kylo off guard for just a moment.  
"Let me mark you now, Rey," he replied as he took off her pants as well as his own. He brought her to the ground and straddled her waist. But as he was leaning down to kiss her, she flipped him on to his back and straddled him instead. Rey plunged herself onto his stiff erection, making them both cry out in pleasure. She rode on him for a bit before he flipped her over so he was now on top of her.  
"I'm going to make you mine, Rey," he said in his deep voice that always sent shudders down Rey's spine. He thrusted into her several times and felt her match his pace each time. They both could feel everything through their bond, which made the experience even more riveting. Together they climaxed and Kylo collapsed on top of Rey, both breathing heavily as one. Rey ran her fingers through his hair and felt him sigh against her breasts.  
"I'm your's Ben, always," she whispered. He kissed her gently and then looked into her eyes.  
"Rey, I have been your's for the longest time and will always belong to you. I give up being Kylo Ren for you," he replied as he kissed her again. They rested in each other's arms as their bond hummed loudly through the Force. Rey smiled and whispered his name again and again with each stroke of her fingers through his long, black hair. Ben smiled for being with the love of his life at last. 


End file.
